


Blue Eyes

by greywords



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, femSteve, onsided Clint/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes a bullet for someone he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

It’s bad enough when Tony is shot down and crashes in a heap, tearing Steph’s attention away from the battle at hand. There are gunshots and large blasts everywhere and all she can think is, “Tony hit the ground hard. Too hard.”   
  
She tosses her shield to the ground beside her as she bends down to tend to Tony, trying to wrench the faceplate of his armor off because she had to make sure he was okay, pray he wasn’t too broken.   
  
She is too focused, only catching snippets of the firefight continuing around her and the shouts of her teammates. She can’t make them out until there is a loud bang- a rifle, Clint uses one just like it sometimes- and she tenses, expecting a hit somewhere in the upper spine or skull.   
  
...except it never comes.   
  
She hears Thor screech a name as he throws his hammer at the offending sniper and she realizes what he said moments later, her brain working again.   
  
Clint.   
  
She turns on her heel, seeing the recurve bow dropped to the ground and Clint is on his knees, doubled over and  oh god there was so much blood.   
  
“Clint!”   
  
“....Hey Cap...ya need to...ah...focus more...alright?” He glances back, flashes a weak grin, then falls forward, pale and bleeding-godtheblood- and she could only stare as her brain moves like a snail, almost failing to comprehend that Clint took this bullet for her.   
  
Even if she’d chosen Tony over him.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------   
  
It takes a week and a half in the infirmary before Clint wakes up, staring at the white ceiling with the normal deafening buzz in his ears drowning out everything except Thor’s happy exclamation that “He hath awoken!” and he turns his head as the room suddenly fills.   
  
He recognizes the redhead of his partner as she looks him over with a worried look. He recognizes Thor’s hand on his arm as he helps him sit up. He hears Coulson nag at him to lay back down and Nick’s not subtle “Shut the fuck up” afterwards. He hears Bruce spout off vitals so Coulson will calm down.   
  
He doesn’t see or hear Tony. But he knew the billionaire was alright or they wouldn’t be crowded around him like this.   
He doesn’t hear  her either. Nor does he spot those saintly blue eyes framed by sinfully blonde lashes that he loved so much.


End file.
